


Mcyt oneshots

by Manly_shoulders



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Family, Fluff, I’m projecting, Multi, No Angst, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Shipping, Smut, drink water, eat food, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manly_shoulders/pseuds/Manly_shoulders
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Other(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Rules :)

This book is going to be mcyt fanfic. There’s going to be a few rules but I’m mostly alright with everything.

-no suicide/sh. V triggering to me :/

-if the CC said there not comfortable with being shipped/a certain ship then I won’t write it. 

-things with Tommy, Tubbo, ranboo, and/or purpled with be plutonic

-no rape/non-con/dubcon

That’s it :) please don’t ask for something that violates these.

DRINK WATER, EAT AS MUCH FOOD AS YOUR COMFORTABLE WITH, ABD TAKE A SHOWER/BRUSH YOUR REATH IF YOU HAVENT AT LEAST ONCE RHIS WEEK. YOUR LOVED AND APPRECIATE.


	2. Dadboyhalo, geppy, and blaze boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap hates the rain, so when there’s storms all through out the night, he’s not going to get much sleep. That’s alright though, bad and skeppy are amazing fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice family fluff for today :) there’s going to be mentions of punz because it’s canon that he’s part of the family but he’s not in it a lot. I can make a sapnap and punz chapter for ppl who want it.

Sapnap looked out the window to the ever so darkening sky and grey clouds. If he didn’t know better he would have thought it was midnight, but he did know better, and he know it was only 5.

Sapnap hated the rain, which made sense seeing that he was from the nether. He didn’t really know what he was but from the way he can swim in lava, light himself on fire, and can’t touch water he guesses it’s a blaze. 

Punz was outside with skeppy playing a game of tag. Sapnap wanted to play with them but bad and skeppy where scared that it would start raining while he was out there. They had his best interest in mind whilst making the decision, but the 7 year old only could think that they where being mean to him.

The brunette saw out of the corner of his eye his son sitting depressingly in front of the window. He stopped chasing the oldest around and walked up to the house. Sapnap got excited to see him walked closer to the house. He bounced up and opened the font door.

Skeppy was already at the front door when it opened. “Can I go outside now!” The younger bounced up and down, hoping the answer had changed. The diamond golem sighed softly, “pandas, your father and I already told you that you can’t go outside, it could rain any second now.”

Now punz made it to skeppy, pulling on his shirt. “But it hasn’t rained yet and we’ve been playing outside.” He whined. “Yeah, it hasn’t rained while you guys where out, dad.” Sapnap added on.

“Sure, but it doesn’t mean that it can’t rain while sapnap is out there.” Skeppy argued back. Before punz or sapnap could have a rebuttal, a voice was heard from the kitchen. “Stop fighting, you muffin heads, dinner is ready. Punz and skeppy, go wash your hands. Sapnap come help me with the plates.”

Punz immediately forgot the whole fight as he raced skeppy to the bathroom to wash his hands, sapnap on the other hand was still mad that he didn’t get to go outside today.

He dragged his feet behind him as he walked to the kitchen. “Hey sappy-nappy, why look so sad.” Bad bent down to look at his to his face, but he was still to tall to look at i him correctly. “Why... why couldn’t I go outside” sapnap tried his hardest not to start sobbing.

Bad sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t like the option they chose. “Sapnap, hun, I know you wanted to go outside but what if it started raining, you don’t want to deal with the red burns again do you?” 

Sapnap slowly shook his head. Bad gave him a small smile; leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “Good, now go get some silverware for every one for me. If it makes you feel better, if it’s dry tomorrow, I’ll go play outside with you and punz.” 

The kid looked up to his father. “And what if it does rain” bad smiled at him again. “Then I won’t let skeppy or punz go outside, I don’t want to deal with there muddy feet’s anyways” he slowly stood back and went back to making plates for the small family.

Once the table was set up skeppy and punz walked in to the room laugh and wet. Bad sighed at them. “You two muffin heads, get over head to eat dinner.”

Once dinner was done and the dishes where cleaned, bad picked up both of the children and walked them to there room. He tucked them to bed, turned on the nightlight, turned off the actual light and closed the door with one last good night. 

Right when punz was fully asleep and sapnap was about to fall asleep, there where small pitter patter on the window and roof. The kid sat up to see the rain start to pick up speed outside. 

He looked over to across the room to see his older brother fast asleep on his bed. Slowly laying back down, he tries to go back to sleep. Once comfortable enough to finally fall back asleep, there’s a loud boom from the window. 

The child’s throat starts to feel tight. He doesn’t like the rain, but he hates storms more. He tries to ignore it, it was one time and if he falls asleep fast enough maybe he won’t be awake for the second one. He was proven wrong by the flash of light and then another boom for the distance. 

It felt like an eternity, even through the clock on the wall says 2 minutes, until it gets to much and sapnap gets up out of bed. He tip toes his way other to the living room. He unfortunately only made it half way before there was more thunder, causing him to freak out and lay on the floor.

He only hated the rain cause it burned him to touch it. The water will make red blisters cover his skin. Red, painful, blisters. They get to the point where he can’t move. Everywhere hurts, even if the rain missed it. He can feel the pain of them even when he isn’t wet.

He wasn’t like this normally but it was his fight or flight reaction. “Dad...papa...punz...someone..please stop it, stop it for me” his pleads seem to fall to deaf’s ears as nothing changed. Key word: seem. 

The 7 year old boy felt himself get picked up into the air. As he looks up, through his tear filled eyes, hie can see a black blob that resembles his father. “Sapnap, are you alright” the voice sounds so far away from him. “D..dad?”

Bad wiped the tears from his son’s face. “Shhh...it’s ok” he whispered in a soft tone. He held the smaller close to his chest as he walks to his room. Once there he sees skeppy, half dressed and half asleep. If it wasn’t for the situation that they where in he would have called him a muffin head.

Skeppy slowly rubbed his eyes. “What happened, bad?” His voice gave away how tired he was. “Sapnap was on the floor in the living room crying” that woke skeppy up.

He immediately sat up in bed with worry in his eye. “Wait, what!” Sapnap turned his head a bit to look at skeppy. “I...I fell down”

Bad walked over and laid sapnap in the bed next to skeppy. “Where you scared, baby” sapnap nodded slowly, wiping his eyes from any left over tears.

Skeppy held him close to him. “Did the big, mean thunderstorm make you scared” he asked in a baby-ish voice. Sapnap, again, nods while sniffling. “Please make it stop, stop the storm” he whispers in between hiccups.

During there mini conversation, bad got back on the bed with the other two and is now hugging on to them both. “Now if we could stop the rain for you, the we would have done it a long time ago. But we can’t, sorry bud.” Tears threaten to fall because of that sentence but bad kept talking. “But you know what he can do, give you cuddles!”

Bad made sure to lighten his voice by the end, trying to make him feel better. Him and skeppy hugged sapnap close to each other, the little one smiling bright in the middle.

They all lay down, holding on to each other for comfort. 

Sapnap hated the rain, he hated thunder and lightning more, but what rain, thunder, and lightning bring is a night cuddling with his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dyslexic so please don’t point out my spelling mistakes :/


	4. PLZ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLZ READ THIS

Hey I’d like to say I have a few dnf ideas for chapters but with the current drama about it I’m not going to make or post them.

You can ask me to make dnf but they wouldn’t be posted until this drama has blown over.

I kinda what to know how the CC feel about dnf after this before I post any, but if they are still fine with it I will post some :]


End file.
